Workaholic
by Inufan078
Summary: I truly thought he had gotten better - But I see I was wrong. He's still up to his old workaholic stupor ways. Starshipping fluff.


_**Workaholic**_

Steps were heard as metal clanged in reaction to gravity. The man in question making his way down the stairs of the familiar garage he knew all too well.

_I can't wait to see him, I hope he's here I can't stay long. He may be on a repair though... Or he could be upstairs._

Thoughts came to a halt as his body matched coming to a stop as he stared at the body before him - Hunched over top of handlebars of the crimson red D-Wheel where as his face met the dashboard.

Sighing, the man walked up towards the crumpled up body before him before squatting down to observe the other's features.

He looked relaxed enough - However the brunette could tell from the position the man before him had overexerted himself once again. Surprisingly though - Bags were not visibly noticeable underneath his eyes, only the familiar yellow tattoo which ran from an eye down his face was most noticeable. Though, seeing him hunched over his handlebars was a new one - Usually he was sleeping over-top of his laptop's keyboard.

_He's worked himself to exhaustion again. I thought he was getting better..._

Breathing was slowed as the mechanic remained unstirred - obviously in a deep sleep, though the time of when he had fallen asleep was unknown.

Squatting, soon turned to kneeling as the brunette blinked hoping if he stared long enough the other would sense him and he would awake.

_Come on... I want to see those nightshade eyes. _

However, his chest only continued to rise and fall as the riding duelist continued to slumber.

Though, as the former Osiris student continued to observe his face he noticed he was at the perfect angle to osculate.

Slowly he shimmied his way in, closing the gap between the two before just barely applying pressure to the other's lips with his own. Eyes automatically closed until a light groan was heard and he looked back in response to a groggy face, cobalt appearing and then disappearing as he blinked trying to figure out what was going on. Soon though, a sparkle flickered back into the mechanic's eyes as he pulled back with a dazed expression, voice raspy from sleep;

"Judai...? But... I thought you were in Germany."

"I was sleepyhead, I came back to visit you. Only to notice that you're still in your same workaholic stupor."

"I just came home from a repair... I guess I must have dozed off. I was sort of afraid I was going to fall asleep driving to and from, but honestly I don't know why I'm so tired I've been taking care of myself I promise." The mechanic defended as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"I know what you consider 'take care of yourself' as and four hours of sleep isn't good enough Yusei. Along with having a bag of chips for the entire day and a sandwich if you're being 'real good.' Now do you have anymore repairs today?"

"No... But I could-"

"You could sleep." The brunette interrupted. "Go upstairs, into your actual bed and sleep Yusei - For the rest of the day."

"But... You're here."

"I am, and yes I'll be leaving again tonight - But right now you need sleep. In this lethargic state of yours you'll probably just end up thinking you hallucinated me being here anyways."

The riding duelist looked off to the side as he shook his head before looking back to the man before him; "I don't ever hallucinate you being here - I just dream of you being here."

A light flush was soon spread across the other's cheeks as he averted his eyes from the other mumbling; _"You think I don't ever dream of you too?" _ Abruptly, he cleared his throat with a fist brought up to his mouth before eyes found their way back to the mechanic. "I'm doing this because I love you Yusei."

However what happened next for the former Osiris student was even a surprise to him. The riding duelist hadn't continued to argue as that was his usual stubborn nature when it came to working, but instead stood up from the D-Wheel and pulled the man into a hug.

"I love you too." He spoke before pulling back to look into the other's eyes for a moment, causing the former Duel Academy student to blink in confusion - Though the bewilderment only furthered when his lips were greeted with the mechanic's once more - Though short and also sweet as he pulled back momentarily. "Will you sleep with me? I mean... Just sleep."

There. There was the statement that caused the brunette to become the most perplexed and surprised. Kissing and hugging were now normal - Though he was the one who always seemed to ask if they could sleep together - Never had he been asked. Though at the sudden stark silence the ex-Signer must have taken it for a negative as he began to scramble to assure the other.

"I mean - You don't have to. I just... Always sleep better when you're sleeping with me. - What I mean to say is I feel better rested - Well I mean- Well you know, I feel well rested? But if you don't want to I under-"

Babbling was cut off by another kiss as the brunette learnt that was the only way to stop the constant jabber when the mechanic became flustered. Taking hold of the riding duelist's right hand with his own he gave him a short nod before looking up with a small smile; "Of course I will."

The riding duelist's body now relieved couldn't help but naturally respond with a smile of his own.


End file.
